Drunk dial
by GetTraught
Summary: After Artemis recalls some of her past memories with Wally, she takes it upon herself to call him. What will happen next? Don't forget to review. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1: Drunk dial

Drunk Dial

Hi guys. This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it and please review i would really appreciate it. :)

Summary: Artemis gets a bit tipsy and calls her ex boyfriend for a little chat. Bad summary so just please read.

Disclaimer: Nope not yet :'(

Artemis sculled her eleventh tequila shot in a row. She had decided to go out for a night out on the town with some of her friends from work. "WOOO!". Artemis wipped her head around to see her friend Melony dancing on top of one of the table-tops, a bottle of vodka in hand. Men crowded around the drunk brunette, cheering and throwing money at her whilst trying to sneak a peek up her scandalously short dress. Artemis giggled as she watched her other friend Kylie try to pull her down from the table. Artemis watched as she continued to drink away her sorrows. She was still trying to get over a breakup with a certain red headed speedster. Sure it might of been 3 months since the breakup but she still hurt. It wasn't her fault Barry had passed away and Wally was forced to take up his uncle's mantle. Artemis didn't want to go back to that life, so they each went their separate ways. Wally had moved back to Central City while Artemis stayed in Gotham. She hadnt heard anything from him over the past few months, just a few news articles here and there. As Artemis scrolled through the contacts on her iPhone, she came across a certain someone's number."Eh. Why not?". Said Artemis as she pressed the call button and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. Instead she got his voicemail. "Hi. You've reached the home line of Wally West. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message after the beep I'll make sure that I get back to you".

"BEEP!"

"Hey Baywaatch. Where are you? Ive been missing you soo much Wally. Now I'm at the bar and.. I've a had a little bit to drink. Why don't you run.. Hahaha get it! Run! Brcause your the Flash! Anyways why dont you come over here and come have a drink with me? I hope I see you soon! Bye Baywatch".

"-Melody get off the table and stop dancing like a stripper!"

* * *

WALLY POV: I had just gotten back home from another battle with Captain Cold. As I walked towards the living room I noticed i ha one message in my home line. I pushed away all of the boxes of take-out scattered across the kitchen counter top and pressed the button on the phone. I was never really as good in the kitchen as I was in the science lab. Memories flooded my mind as I recalled the moments when I would come home to the smells of delicious home cooked meals. Artemis was always cook in the relationship. _Artemis. _I miss her. I miss waking up in the mornings and breathing in her sweet scent of vanilla. I miss her long blonde hair. I miss hearing her raspy voice every day. Not a day went by that I didn't think about her. I groaned as I slumped down on the couch and waiter for the message to play."Hey Baywaatch." Wally's eyes widened. He knew that voice. That voice belonged to Artemis. "Where are you? Ive been missing you soo much Wally." Wally's heart started hurting. If only she knew how much he was missing her. "I'm at the bar and.. I've a had a little bit to drink. Why don't you run over here..." a giggle could be heard on the other side of the line. ".. Get it! Run! Because your the Flash! Anyways why don't you come have a drink with me? I hope I see you soon. Bye Baywatch!" Before the message finished I could hear someone yelling at another telling them to stop dancing on the table like a stripper. I quickly got up and ran out the door all the way to Gotham.

* * *

Well here is the first chapter of my little story. I will try and get the next one up ASAP. Until them please review. Also if u have any ideas PM me.

- GetTraught :)


	2. Chapter 2: Have a drink with me

Chapter 2: Have A Drink With Me

_**Hello everybody! Firstly I just really want to THANK all the people who read and reviewed the first chapter. Also I would like to apologise for the slight delay as I had a very busy weekend. So without further ado, here is the second chapter to "Drunk Dial". Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Wally POV: I quickly got up and ran out the door, all the way to Gotham._

* * *

**At a random bar in Gotham City:**

ARTEMIS POV: "Where is that boy?" I whispered to myself as I waited by the bar for Wally to show up. I had been waiting for that boy for a good 15 minutes. In those 15 minutes, Kylie had managed to pry Melony off of one of the tables and dragged her outside before she barfed everywhere. A few minutes after that Kylie had text me saying that she was going to take Melony home and that she would see me next week at work.  
I absentmindley twirled my hair and began singing a song consisting of "baa baa blacksheep", "twinkle twinkle little star", and the alphabet. Suddenly the bar doors burst open revealing a taller more muscular Wally West. **(A/N: I forget to mention at the end of the last the last chapter that before Wally had left his apartment he had gotten changed into his civvies. I mean imagine Wally just rocking up to a bar dressed in his Flash uniform!)** I sluggishly watched as he quickly scanned the room looking for me. As soon as he spotted me, our eyes locked. Grey met glistening green. I grinned and lazily motioned for him to come over. I watched as he made his way over to me. His red fiery hair had grown a little bit and his chest and arms had become a bit more toned.

"Hey Stranger", I slurred. "Long time no see!" I shakily stood up to give a hug. However I ended up tripping. Luckily I was caught by Wally. I smiled and thanked him.

"Hey Artemis", he replied as he helped me to stand up and sit back down in my chair. "Yeah long time no see". He added as he drove a hand through his hair and sat next to me. Lord how I have missed that hair. I leaned my cheek on my hand as I listened to him talk, not even paying attention to anything he was saying. That was until he knocked my out of my thoughts and spoke.

"Uh Artemis?" He waved one of his hands in front of my face with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Wally what were you saying?" I was hoping he didn't notice the small amount of achoholic drool that had escaped my mouth.

He let out a small chuckle and grinned before he talked.

"What's wrong Arty? Too mesmerized by my good looks?". I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment. One of the things I remembered about Wally was that he knew how to read like a book. Yes I might've been mesmerized but I certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Pft! In your dreams, _Wal-man._"

"Oh come on Arty don't try and deny it. I saw you drooling". He replied with his little grin. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes and playfully punching him in the arm, well at least attempting to. The tequila shots were slowly setting in, causing me to softly slap him in the chest. He lifted a hand to his heart dramatically.

"Ow Arty. That hurt". He let out a laugh and I laughed along with him. When we had stopped laughing I noticed how close our faces were to each others. Mere inches. I noticed as he began to lean forward slowly and I followed as i also began to close my eyes. Our lips met and once they met they never broke. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He began to deepen the kiss and so did I. He let out a small moan as I bit down on his lower lip. His mouth was open wide enough for my tounge to slip in and search around. Our mouths both fought for dominance. When we noticed things were getting a bit heated we separated. We both looked into each others eyes. I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. Hell, we hadn't seen each other in three months. Without a second thought we got out of our seats and with a bit of help from Wally we walked out into the dim Gotham night. Once we were in a safe place he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and started running back to his apartment in Central City.

Ten minutes later we arrived at his apartment. Once we were securely inside our lips smashed together. I began to unbutton his top as he hoisted my legs up around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bedroom. The rest of the night consisted of the pair of us re-acquainting with the others body.

When we were finished we just lay there. Naked. My head was resting on his bare chest as his arms were wrapped around my waist. I wasn't exactly sure if it was the tequila shots that put me in this position or if I just missed him. Either way, I had never been so happy in the past few months. As I continued to think of tonight and how I ended up here, in the arms of none other than Wally West, I dozed off into a blissful oblivion.

* * *

**_Hope it was worth the wait. Now don't worry the story isn't over so chapter 3 should be up soon. I would never leave you guys hanging there. In the next chapter Artemis wakes up and finds herself in Wally's bed and starts to freak out. She can hardly remember what had happened the previous night because of the alcohol so yeah. The next chapter is about her dealing with what happened and what it means for their relationship. _**

**_- GetTraught :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: I just can't

**Hello! Sorry for the delay folks. First off just wanna say thank you to those who reviewed. Also I have a new story out too called Sophie. Please make sure you read that one also. Chapter 2 for that story should be up by tomorrow. Now here is chapter 3. Also please remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

**WALLY'S APARTMENT: ARTEMIS POV**

I groaned as I began to wake up. I felt like absolute crap and I had a killer headache. I could feel something warm on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes as I took in my surroundings. It turns out that it was sunlight that was coming through a window next to the bed. Wait _bed_? I started to panic. I didnt know where the hell I was. I looked down to my body and saw that I was completely naked. The only thing I had on was a thin white sheet. I pulled it up over my bare chest as I sat up. I noticed that there was also another person in the bed with me.

_'i wasn't_ that_ drunk last night was I?'_

The man was facing away from me. The white sheet left his amazing back uncovered. It only covered him from just above his backside and draped down to his feet. He had impossibly red hair that was tussled in a real cute way.

I narrowed my eyes. I know this guy. And then it hit me. I let out a loud gasp and screamed. This managed to wake the guy up. He turned around and faced me. When he saw me, his beautiful emerald eyes lit up. The eyes that I had missed for so long. Eyes I hadn't seen in three months.

"Mm. Morning", he smiled at me as he sat up also and stretched.

My eyes were as wide as saucers. What the hell did I do last night! I tried to speak but I was at a loss for words. I didn't remember anything that happened last night. The last thing I remembered was going out for a night on the town with Melony and Kylie. After that everything was blank.

I cleared my throat as I spoke. "Wally, what the hell happened last night?".

Wally grinned. "Isn't it obvious?".

I took a deep breath. "Where am I?"

"Your in my apartment", he replied. My eyes grew wider. Wally seemed to notice my surprised face. "Artemis", he took my hand into his before he continued. "Do you remember what happened last night?" I shook my head in response. He let go of my hand and continued talking. "Uh last night, well you got a bit drunk." That I remember. "And then you called me", he paused. "You said that you had missed me." I mentally groaned. "And then you told me that you were at the bar and that you wanted me to come have a drink with you. So I did and then we talked and then..", he stopped talking. I nodded my head for him to continue even though I had a feeling of what he was gonna say. "And then we kissed". He smiled sheepishly. "And then things got a bit heated so we went outside and I ran you back to my house. And then well.. Yeah". He finished the story by motioning to their surroundings.

It was silent for a while as I took in what had happened last night. Even though I had missed Wally, I just couldn't be with him. He's the Flash now. That was the reason why we had broken up in the first place. I just didn't want to go back to that life. I wanted a normal life.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked. I looked at him. He had a hopeful look on his face. It hurt me to say what I said next.

"Wally. Don't think that what happened last night changes things. Sure we slept together, but I was drunk. I didn't know what the hell I was doing." Wally had a pained expression. Deep down I wanted to just be with him again. But there was always that part of me that reminded me of why we broke up. I couldn't go back to that life.

"Look Artemis", he looked me in the eye as he held my hand. "I know you don't want to be a hero anymore. I understand. Now, last night was _amazing _and im willing to give up the Flash just to be with you. Artemis. I love you." I shook my head.

"Wally the world _needs _the Flash. You can't just give it all up for me. I wont let you". I let go of his hands before I got out of bed and quickly changed into my clothes. When I was done I walked over to him and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. I turned to leave but Wally grabbed my hand.

"Please Artemis don't go". I turned my head to look at him. He looked so upset. But I just couldn't.

My voice broke as I spoke. "I'm so sorry". He let go of my hand and watched as I left.

I walked outside of the building into the busy streets of Central City. I hailed a cab and looked once more at the window into Wally's apartment. I could just make out his face watching me as the cab drove away. I turned my head and looked through the front window. A hot tear fell out onto my cheek. It was followed with lots more. By the time I had arrived in Gotham, my eyes were red and puffy. I missed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im not gonna spend much time with this because i know you guys just want to read the chapter so here you go. Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Wally was a mess. It had been a week since the whole 'Artemis' fiasco and he still couldn't forget about it. How could he? He loved her. For the past week he had been curled up at home watching cheesy romantic movies and eating ice cream. He was miserable. He just couldn't stop thinking of her. Not a minute went by without him thinking about what she was doing.

Wally was so miserable and down in the dumps that he hadn't been to training all week and the Leauge was starting to worry for the speedster. Wally didn't care though. He was too hurt to train or see anyone. So when Dick Grayson turned up at his doorstep one day, Wally was not in a good mood.

"Uhh, not you. Go away". Whined Wally as he tried to slam the door in Dick's face. Dick just slipped his foot in between the door and forced it open. Wally groaned and walked back to his spot on the couch. Dick followed him and plopped down on the seat opposite him.

"So what's up with you". He asked.

"Nothing". Growled Wally.

"Really? Is that why Black Canary had to call me and ask me if you were still alive because you haven't turned up to training for a week?" Wally simply just shrugged before speeding over to the freezer to get some ice-cream and then quickly zipping back over to his seat. Dick sighed. This was gonna take awhile.

"Wally what's going on?" He put a hand on Wally's knee. "Everybody's really worried about you". Wally quickly pushed Dick's hand off.

"They shouldn't need to worry about me because there's nothing wrong with me!" He argued.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Wally you're in denial".

"I can live with that". He calmly replied.

Dick took a deep breath. "Wally, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. You know that. Please I'm just trying to help you. Just tell me". Wally looked at Dick. Wally was Dick's best friend. They were practically brothers. Wally was the only one who new Nightwing's true identity. Wally trusted him.

"Okay". Wally took a deep breath before starting his story.

"So um, last week Artemis called me". Dick's eyes widened.

"_Artemis? _As in Artemis _Crock?_" Wally nodded.

"Yeah. Anyways last week she called me and told me that she was at a bar in Gotham and she was pretty drunk. She said that she missed me a lot and that she wanted me to go and have a drink with her. So I did and then...Umm, we.. We kissed". Dick nodded his head as he waited for Wally to continue. "And then things got a bit heated. Then I quickly ran her back here. Then we umm.. You know.." Dick looked confused. He didn't know what Wally meant.

"What?"

"Geez Dick do I really have to say it?" Dick gave him another confused look. Wally sighed. Man for a guy that was trained by Batman, he was pretty thick sometimes! "Well when a man and a woman love each other very much, they-"

Dick had a disgusted look on his face as he covered his ears. "Dude T.M.I.! Ugh! I don't wanna hear about you and Arty doing it! That's just gross!" he shook his head as if he was trying to get images out of his head.

Wally smirked as he may of just possibly scarred his best friend for life. He held his hands up in defense. "Hey. You asked for it". Wally laughed as he watched his friend clutch his head and shake it. "Dude calm down I wasn't finished!" Dick took his hands off of his head as he settled back into the chair. "Well it was amazing", Wally earned another disgusted look from the ex boy wonder. "But when we woke up.." Dick noticed Wally's face change from amused to just upset. "She didn't remember what had happened. So I told her and then she just said that she couldn't do this. I even told her that I was willing to give up being the Flash just so I could be with her. But then she said that the world needed the Flash. I told her that I loved her but it didn't help. I pleaded for her to stay but she said that she was sorry. Then I just let her go. I watched her walk out of my life for the second time. I watched from my window as she got into the cab and drove off. I was just so hurt and upset I just didn't want to talk to anyone. But I'm really glad you came around. I really needed to get it all out of my system". He got up and gave his friend a manly hug. "Thank you Dick". He whispered.

"Your welcome Wally". They both pulled away from the hug. "How about we go to Mount Justice for a bit of a workout? It looks like you need it. With all that ice cream you ate".

Wally smiled at Dick. "Sounds awesome". The two friends left for Mount Justice where they had a major workout. Wally was glad to be back. It was nice having someone like Dick to talk to about his problems. After all that is what best friends do.

By the end of their grueling training session, Wally and Dick were absolutely exhausted! Wally decided to spend the night out there as he was too tired to go all the way back to Central City.

Wally soon retired to his old room. As did Dick who decided to stay out there aswell. Wally tossed and turned in his bed. He just couldn't stop thinking about Artemis. He looked over to his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Artemis on the beach one night. That was a special night. It was the night he told her for the first time that he loved her. Wally rolled onto his side as he faced his back to the picture. Finally after awhile, Wally managed to doze off to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah so there's a bit of a bromance in this one. Please remember to review it would really mean a lot to me. Until next time.**

**-GetTraught**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola everyone. Now I would like to apologize for the delay it's just that i had a busy weekend and I just got major writers block. But never fear I had called on some of my reviewers to help me out with this chapter. You guys know who you are and for that I thank you. I tallied up the votes and the winner was... Zatanna! You guys thought that Zatanna would be the right person to confront her. To those who wanted someone else I apologize but i had to agree with the others. Zatanna was my pick also. So now that that's all over, on with the show. Also don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ! Or any of the following movies mentioned in this story **

* * *

_Artemis' Apartment_

_"Jack! Jack! Come back Jack!", _cried Rose. The massive ship had just sunk after hitting an iceberg. Now Rose and Jack, along with many other passengers, were trying to stay alive in the icy water. Artemis watched intently as she snuggled further into her warm fuzzy blanket. She had called in sick at work for the past week. She would spend her quiet days snacking on chocolate and ice-cream watching sappy romantic movies. She dug her spoon into the frozen deliciousness resting in her lap, her eyes becoming glassy with tears as she watched Jack and Rose have their last moments together.

All of a sudden a knock was heard at the door. Artemis wasn't expecting any visitors especially not from any of her former teammates. So imagine her surprise when she opened the door and saw her ebony haired friend standing there. She was holding a few DVD's and a bottle of wine. Artemis smiled and Zatanna returned it.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Artemis moved out of the way so her best friend could walk inside. Zatanna followed her into the living room. She chuckled as she noticed the movie her friend had just been watching. "Titanic, huh?", she was shocked. Artemis hated romantic movies. She thought it was just to cliche and that it made her want to barf with all the 'happily ever afters'. So to find that she was watching one of the most romantic movies of all time, she grew very worried. _This must be really bad. _The only reason she was here was because Dick called and told her about what happened between her and Wally, how Artemis had gotten drunk and called Wally. Then how they kissed and did... _things_. Zatanna almost hurled after the ex-boy wonder had told her that. She noticed the sadness in Dick's voice when he told her about the following morning and how it was so bad that it had left Wally in a miserable state. Dick worried about what had become of Artemis. Zatanna quickly went to the video store and rented a couple of comedy/action movies. Artemis loved them. She also stopped by the supermarket to get a bottle of wine, if things were bad then wine would definitely help her relax.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about", replied Artemis as she plopped down on the sofa. Zatanna plopped down across from her and looked her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No snarky comment?", questioned Zatanna. Artemis simply shrugged. Zatanna saw this as her sign to start making her talk. She leaned her elbows on her knees as she leaned in closer.

"What happened?", the blonde's eyes widened. _How did she know? Does she know?_

__"Nothing", she stated. She tried her hardest to sound like she was telling the truth but she quickly looked into her lap and started twirling her hair. The tell-tale sign that she was lying.

"Uh-huh, sure thing", replied the magician. She wasn't buying her little lie one bit. She knew her too well. "Dick called me". That seemed to catch Artemis' attention. _How did he know? Oh yeah that's right, he's best friends with Wally. Of course he would know._ Artemis mentally mimicked her ex-teammate. _Hello Artemis!_

"So", she sounded like a little kid. Zatanna couldn't help but smile.

" 'Miss, he told about what happened between you and Wally", she placed a comforting hand on the blonde's knee. "Wally is really upset. Dick said it was so bad that he all he would do is watch cheesy romantic movies and eat ice-cream". Artemis felt so guilty. She never meant to hurt him. She honestly didn't think it would effect him so much let alone her. She wanted to just give him a hug and apologize, but she couldn't, that would go against everything she said. He knew that she gave up that life a long time ago, and to hear him say that he was willing to give up The Flash for _her. _She just couldn't let that happen. Like she said, the world needs the Flash. She wasn't going to let him toss it all way for her.

"I didn't mean to hurt him", Zatanna gave her a pitiful look. She had never seen her friend so upset, not even when her mother passed, and that was saying something. She didn't like this. She didn't like seeing her best friend in this state, but she was gonna help her. That's what best friends do.

"I know you didn't Artemis", a single tear rolled down said girl's cheek. She quickly flicked it away. "Artemis you can cry It's OK", said the magician as she pulled Artemis in for a hug. Artemis started sobbing into her now damp shirt, but Zatanna didn't care. She was just glad that Artemis was opening up to her. This was a rare moment for her.

"I feel like such a bitch", cried Artemis as she continued sobbing into Zatanna's top.

" You're not a bitch Artemis. You just did what you felt was the best". Artemis pulled away and looked into her lap.

"Then why do I feel like crap?"

"I honestly don't know, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that deep down inside you do want to be with Wally. It's just that there's something or _someone _standing in the way of that dream".

"Yeah. You're right", Artemis hugged her friend again. When she pulled away Zatanna smiled at her and held up the wine bottle along with the DVD's.

"Who's up for some 21 Jump Street?" Artemis laughed and nodded, Zatanna knew that Channing Tatum always had some magical effect on her. The two girls laughed together as Zatanna popped the DVD into the player.

The two girls spent the rest of the night watching Artemis' favourite movies and eating lollies, ice-cream and popcorn. Along with the occasional glass of wine. They finally fell asleep during the middle of The Dark Knight, a smile across Artemis' face.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I last updated. Some of yous will know why I haven't been writing lately. This is also the last chapter for this story so I hope you like it. It really was a pleasure writing this story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

A young teenage boy with dazzling green eyes and fiery red hair held hands with a blonde teenage girl. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her steel grey eyes shone in the sunlight as they held hands and walked across the golden sand. Then they sat down together and watched the tide roll in and as the sun set he kissed her, a slow passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, the blonde rested her head against the boy's shoulder as their hands stayed intertwined.

"I love you", whispered the red head.

"I love you too", replied the girl before pulling him into another loving kiss.

Then everything changed. They started to drift apart from each other, each of them reaching out to grab the other. Then the scene turned into a much more glum one. Rain fell from the sky's and down onto the open black umbrellas. The young teenage boy from before was sobbing uncontrollably beside an older woman with red hair beside him. She too was having trouble controlling her sobs. Beside the teenager was the blonde girl, she was holding his hands and whispering soothing words into his ear. They stood and watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. The red head fell to his knees and cried into his hands. The girl kneeled beside him and hugged him.

He had just lost his uncle. His mentor.

The scene changed once more. This time the teenage boy who had now grown older and taller, was holding a uniform. He stared solemnly at it before walking to his room in his house. There he sat and looked at the uniform. He brushed his fingers against the yellow lightning bolt in the middle of the chest area. Soon he was not alone. The girl who had also aged a bit more stood at his doorway. Her arms were crossed over her face and she wore a saddened expression also. She walked over and sat beside him.

"I have to do this", spoke the boy to his girlfriend. She nodded slowly before grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I know Wally". She paused and looked him in the eye. "But I can't". He looked confused, what did she mean she couldn't do this?

"What?"

"I can't do _this _anymore", she answered, gesturing to both of them. "You know I decided to give up that life", she took another look at the uniform.

"I know that Artemis", replied Wally nodding his head. She squeezed his hand once more.

"We can't do this anymore Wally. Now that you've been pulled back into this life again", she looked down into her lap. "After my mom died I decided I just couldn't do it anymore. I don't want to worry every night when you're out patrolling. I can't lose another person that I love".

"I know", was his reply. Silence filled the air for a few minutes.

"My bags are packed", at this he only nodded. "I'm just waiting for the taxi to come. It should be here any minute". She stood up and held out a hand for him. He took it and they walked to the front door. When they got there, they heard the tooting of the taxi car horn. Artemis pulled Wally in for a hug.

"I'll miss you", she whispered.

"I'll miss you too". They pulled away and she gave him one last kiss.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself".

"Promise", replied the boy. She smiled before giving him another hug and walking to the car that was waiting for her. She was heading back to Gotham City. Her home. She waved at Wally with a sad smile. He mirrored her actions. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you Wally", she whispered into the window.

* * *

Artemis gasped as she woke from her dream, fresh tears streamed down her face. She curled up into a ball on the couch and wept as she recalled those terrible memories. Memories from when he first told her he loved her, then when Barry died and she was there to comfort him, and finally the day that she left him. She looked around the room and noticed the absence of her best friend. She sat up and noticed a sticky note on the coffee table. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey Artemis, _

_Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. There was a mission and I had to leave otherwise Dick would have my head if I was late. I made you some breakfast, hopefully it's not cold. I will call you after my mission to check up on you._

_Talk later, Zee xx_

_P.S. You should call him._

__Artemis put down the note. She thought about it for awhile before coming to a conclusion. She walked towards the kitchen and noticed a warm plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice sitting beside it. She ate it slowly. After she finished she grabbed her cellphone and walked to her bed. Once she laid down on the mattress, she dialed a number. She waited a few seconds before she heard someone pick up. It was then followed by a voice.

_"Hello?" _Artemis' heart fluttered when she heard his voice.

"H-Hey Wally. It's me Artemis", she replied quietly. There was a pause on the other line.

"Hey Artemis. How are you?". He asked.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm much better after hearing your voice". Artemis smiled and laughed.

"Me too". The two continued to talk on the phone for the next few hours. They reminisced about old times and about new times. She listened to him tell her about how he and Dick constantly prank the new teammates. He listens when she tells him about how much she's missed him and they both laugh when she tells him about her crazy, alcoholic friend. Artemis was so happy right now, she didn't think things could get better.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Sorry hold on Wally, there's someone at my door", spoke Artemis as she walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Wally standing there with a bouquet of roses in one hand and his phone pressed to his ear with the other. He had a wide grin on his face. Artemis took her phone away from her ear before speaking.

"Wally, what are you doing here?".

"I'm sorry. I just had to see you again". He was silenced by her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She pulled away hesitantly.

"Don't be sorry. I'm willing to give this a go", she gave him a loving smile to which he returned. He then kissed her before picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed before pulling him inside her apartment. They made it to the couch before undressing each other. Once Artemis had unbuttoned Wally's shirt she whispered something to him.

"I love you Wally West". Wally smiled before replying.

"I love you too Artemis Crock", she laughed before kissing him again.

* * *

They continued to date for two more years before Wally took her out on a romantic date. There he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Tears of joy filled her eyes before she gave him a huge kiss and a yes.

The wedding was small but romantic. They held it on the beach outside Mount Justice in the same spot they told each other they loved the other for the first time. Zatanna had tears in her eyes and Artemis swears she even saw her sister (who had left Cheshire behind and settled down with Mr. Roy Harper) tear up a bit.

Sixth months after the wedding, Artemis told Wally that she was three weeks pregnant. Wally tackled her in a big bear hug before planting kisses all over her still flat belly.

Eight and a half months later, Artemis gave birth to a little girl called Sophie Iris West (**A/N: Sorry just couldn't help myself. I love that name**). She had blonde hair and dazzling emerald eyes like her father. Artemis and Wally were so ecstatic to have their little angel.

Three years later, Artemis gave birth to a second child by the name of Jay Barry West. He was the spitting image of his father except for his stormy eyes he had inherited from his mother.

When Sophie was six, they discovered that she had gained her father's powers. She then went on to become Impulse and soon joined the Young Justice team. Ever since Jay was a toddler, Artemis discovered her son's love for the superhero business and at the age of five taught him how to use a bow. He then went on to join the Young Justice team alongside his big sister as Apollo.

_**The End**_

* * *

**There is the end of this story. I'm quite happy with how this story turned out. I hope all you readers did also. I also apologize for the rushed ending but if I didn't end it soon I was going to end up dragging the story along and it would get boring and I don't want that. I also hope to have the next chapter of Sophie up soon too. Well this is GetTraught signing off for the last time with this story. Goodbye for now.**

**-GetTraught :)**


End file.
